Jump!
by HalfwayThereNow
Summary: His life was a mess. He hated it. Everything. That's why he decided to leave.


**Hey! I havn't forgotten about my other stories, don't think I did! Anyway, thanks to Jen-NCIS-Lover for beta-ing and giving me the ending!**

**Title: Jump!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the characters… just any OCs that may come up.**

**Summary: Tim hated it, he hated everything. That's why he left.**

**Warnings: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH Tag to Dog Tags**

His life was over, it was ruined. Abby hated him, (for some weird reason, maybe because he shot Jethro, but that was so long ago, a few years) Gibbs was always angry with him, either that or Gibbs didn't care about his feelings anymore, Tony teased him mercilessly, and Ziva never talked to him, but when she did, she just threatened him. Even Palmer was pissed off about something, always 'accidentally' bumping him when he walked by, only Ducky was nice.

To top it all off, Sarah had been raped and his parents had been killed by a drunk driver while walking down the street. No one noticed how depressed he had been, they just sat there, yelling at him or teasing him or just being plain silent, sending glares in his direction. He couldn't even bring himself to look into their eyes anymore. That's why Timothy McGee stood there now at the top of the NCIS building, which was actually quite large, despite McGee's earlier thoughts.

He didn't think anyone would care, but Tim still left a note on his desk, a suicide note. In it he wrote that he was ending his life, but he didn't say why. If they cared enough, although he doubted they did, they would see what they had done to the MIT graduate.

Tim stood at the edge of the building, just thinking through his whole life. He remembered every moment so clearly, but didn't know why. Tim just stood, letting the wind flow over his body for what would seem to be the last time. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a door bursting open and voices wildly shouting his name.

"McGee!"

"Timmy!"

"Probie!"

"Tim!"

"Timothy!"

Tim just stood there, back facing the people who he had worked with for years. "What the hell are you doing?" Gibbs yelled.

"Like you would care." Tim snorted.

"What?" Tony stood rooted at the spot, not believing what Probie- no his Probie, was doing up on the roof's edge.

"Don't even try to act, guys," Tim replied, turning towards the others. "I know none of you care about me. I know you all probably hate me, too, so don't act like you care and that you don't want me to do this, because I know you all wouldn't miss me."

"Timothy, you don't really think that's true, do you?" Ducky gently questioned, taking a step forward.

"With you, no, but with them," Tim gestured towards Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, Abby, and Palmer. "Yes."

"What do you mean?" Ziva inquired.

Tim laughed humorlessly, his voice laced with disdain and bitterness. "Really? Wow. I guess you guys really don't care if you can't even see what's right in front of your eyes. Gibbs, you yell at me all the time, you act like you don't care and you just don't think I'm good enough. Tony, you just won't shut up with the jokes and the teasing! Do you not know how much that hurts me? All those snide remarks about my weight and love life, but do you honestly know how deeply that affects me? Palmer, I don't know how I could've pissed you off, but apparently I did and know you absolutely hate my guts. Ziva, you almost never talk to me, but when and if you do, you just threaten to kill me. And Abby, do you know how much it hurts for the love of your life to resent you? To beat you up for no reason at all? I mean, I'm sure there's _some _reason, but you didn't even try to talk it out with me! You just glare and ignore me…" McGee looked away towards the fading sun. It was a beautiful sunset, a soft orange glow blending into a pink and purple hue. McGee had always loved sunsets but now all he could think of was what was going to happen in just a few minutes.

There was a long pause and when McGee began again, this time his voice was so quiet that almost no one could hear him. "I'm s-s-sure none of you h-have n-noticed how miserable I've b-b-been recently, but I guess you should a-all know before I go. S-S-Sarah, she was raped Tuesday. And my p-parents…" McGee's eyes shone with tears as he choked on the words. Everyone felt horrible, they hadn't known, but they all kept thinking of what McGee had said about them.

"My p-parents were k-killed on W-W-Wednesday… They were w-walking down the s-s-sidewalk and a drunk d-driver just hit th-"McGee's voice broke and a muffled sob could be heard coming from him.

"Tim, if we had known-"

"Well, you didn't, Boss. You were all too caught up in hating me to realize the damage you were doing and pain I was feeling!" McGee was shouting in rage now. "If you were really my friends, you would have been able to realize what you were doing, _without _me spelling it out for you!"

"Please don't jump Tim! I couldn't take it if you did!" Abby pleaded, tears sparkling in her eyes.

Tim just snorted again, "Your just saying that, you don't really care."

Gibbs took a step forward, "McGee! Stop this and get down from there! You don't really want to go this!"

Gibbs immediately regretted his decision to yell and move forward when Tim took a step closer to the edge.

"Come any closer and I will jump! I am prepared to die! I have nothing left on this planet anyways! No family, and now, no friends either!" Tim yelled.

"But Timothy, what about Sarah? She's still alive!" Ducky said carefully, hoping Tim wouldn't jump.

"She'll understand, Me being here is pretty useless anyways." Tim said truthfully.

"Tim, buddy, don't do this! We can get you help! We'll find a good doctor. We'll get you help!" Tony said desperately after seeing how close he was to letting it all go.

Tim rolled his eyes and turned his back to them, and towards the city spread out beneath him, "Help? I've been to psychiatrists before, it won't help. All they'll do is put me on a whole bunch of drugs and throw me into a asylum. Then how much help will I be to Sarah?" He turned around and looked them each in the eyes, "Tell Sarah I love her."

"Why don't you just tell her yourself?" Ziva said carefully as she saw his feet shuffle towards the edge.

He tuned to look at them all in turn, "See you all in a few years... in paradise." He said.

He jumped off the edge and let the air blow around him, as he started his free-fall towards the ground.

"NOOO!!!" Everyone who was standing on the roof ran to the side and screamed as they saw him jump.

Tim let his face into a smile and closed his eyes as the ground grew nearer.

Abby herself fall into a crumpled heap as she heard the "thud" form the ground. Tears were falling from everyone's eyes now... What had they done? They'd lost a friend, a best friend. They would never see Tim again…


End file.
